


Who's the Boss?

by DaltonG



Category: Sky Captain & the World of Tomorrow (2004)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaltonG/pseuds/DaltonG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex considers his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's the Boss?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in October, 2004. (A drabble? wtf was I thinking? I hate drabbles!) Note that we HATES Polly. HATES her. Joe/Polly is in the tags for completeness, not to imply that she's actually in this. Much. If this was more than a drabble, I'd add hurt/comfort.

"Good boy, Dex." Joe winked his special wink, then swept off with the wretched Polly Perkins.

Joe always made Dex feel like they had a secret world, all their own, when he winked. And they did have a secret world, but that didn't keep the sharp sting of jealousy from following when he traipsed off with a girl. But Dex knew that he saw a side of Joe those women would never see; Joe bared his soul with Dex and only Dex.

Like last night. Would Joe cry in front of the imposing Frankie? Or in front of wimpy Polly, who did her own fair share of crying? Ha! Not a chance. But last night Dex held Joe tightly as he wept against Dex's chest, awakened by yet another nightmare of the slave camps. Dex knew Joe had never told anyone else exactly what happened there. And Dex listened without judgement, loving Joe unconditionally, something Polly couldn't do if her life depended on it (and it often did!).

And last night, how after Joe calmed down he begged Dex to stroke him, just there, and to roll him over and mount him, giving Dex the upper hand--did pretty, perky, Polly Poopy ever see that side of Joe?! Dex was the only person to whom Joe could submit; Dex's room was the only place that Joe could relax that famous bravery and unflagging strength and let someone else take control.

Joe, you're mine, Dex had whispered into the tender whorls of Joe's ear. You're mine. I'm in control. Relax now. And then he had pressed slowly in to the slick channel he'd prepared; he'd held there while Joe adjusted--the man never stretched out, no matter how many times they did it--and then began to pull out and push back in as soon as he felt Joe's muscles relax. And he was aiming for that one precious lump of flesh deep inside, and he hit it with his usual dead-on accuracy--too bad Dex was afraid to be a pilot, he could win the war--and Joe started whimpering and then moaning and then yelling, emitting inhuman noises that made Dex see red and pump faster, harder, until they both cried out and released as one being in ecstasy.

Dex was sure that never happened with Polly, not once. He grinned smugly and watched them take off on their day trip, knowing Joe would be his again when the sun went down.


End file.
